


and I forget, when you exploded into my heart

by oonaseckar



Series: Romeo and Juliet [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dire Straits, Falling In Love, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Timing is everything.  It doesn't help much, though.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Romeo and Juliet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/29998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	and I forget, when you exploded into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from Dire Straits' 'Romeo and Juliet'.

He despairs, more than a little, at the pathos that adheres to the mechanics, the internal workings of love. It's like glue, like grease, like sugar in the works. Still he's powerless against it, even as he can see the cogs catch, the gears ratchet up.

Charles can't remember the exact moment he fell in love, but Erik can. It was the dish: when he irrevocably associated Charles with his mother, gender be damned. Heaven knows, he has no excuse not to know better than to be caught up in these petty concerns. Hasn't he got a mission in life, a purpose? He needs no reminding, none less. 

He studied psychology in depth and in detail, the better to go after his Nazi targets: it helps him understand, but it does him no good in resisting love. He _tries_ , though, and his efforts are valiant. You have to give him some credit.

He tries.


End file.
